1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications and more particularly relates to random access schemes in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wireless network may be any type of computer network that is wireless, and the term is commonly associated with a telecommunications network whose interconnections between nodes is implemented without the use of wires, such as a computer network (a type of communications network). Wireless telecommunications networks are generally implemented with some type of remote information transmission system that uses electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves, for the carrier and this implementation usually takes place at the physical level or “layer” of the network.